


Little Pistol

by free_cookiesx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, bet you didn't expect to see those character tags huh, techno gives wilbur his own theseus speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_cookiesx/pseuds/free_cookiesx
Summary: Techno, and his relationship with his brother’s paranoia.“There was a king that always felt too high // And then he fell too low”(-This Too Shall Pass by Danny Schmidt)
Relationships: please and thank you - Relationship, shippers dni - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	Little Pistol

**Author's Note:**

> hey so,, wilbur and bluestar's corruption arcs are incredibly similar, don't you think? 
> 
> (no prior knowledge of warriors needed) 
> 
> please tell me if this breaks any creator's boundaries, and i'll take it down! <3

Wilbur huffed into the potato farm with indignation. "I don't- I don't get it!" 

Techno looked up from where he was working, tilling a particularly stony patch of dirt. Wilbur paced along the front of the room, waving his hands about as he ranted. 

"Tubbo _cannot_ be trusted! I don't see what Tommy doesn't get! He's working with Schlatt day in and day out, there has to be a reason why Tubbo's still by his side! _Can't_ Tommy see that Tubbo's malicious? This is just like what happened with Eret, _never_ trust anyone, I just- I-" 

Wilbur let out a yell and punched the doorframe. He was silent for a minute, holding his hand against the doorframe. Techno took that as his cue to start speaking, straightening up from where he was working. He could be done for now, and he needed to train anyways. 

"Wilbur," Techno started calmly. He put away his hoe and wiped the dirt off his hands, pulling his cape back on. "Let me tell you a story." 

"If it's going to be a mythology reference I don't want it," Wilbur snapped. "I've had enough of the Icarus nonsense today." 

Techno's mouth twitched upwards, but he kept his composure. "It's hardly mythology, but it _is_ a story." 

"You're going to tell me anyways aren't you." 

"Yep." 

Wilbur groaned. He sat down against the wall and pulled his soot-stained hands to his face. "Get on with it, then." 

Techno walked over to where Wilbur sat and crouched down. "Wilbur, have you ever read a series called _Warriors_?" 

"No," Wilbur scoffed. "That was the book for all the furries, for Fundy and Antfrost. Not me." 

"Well, there's this character. Bluestar." 

Techno sat down and pulled out a roll of bandages, starting to re-dress an injury Wilbur had on his arm. "She was ThunderClan's perfect leader. She was strong, charismatic, and everyone looked up to her. She was respected by the other leaders, she made sure to follow the laws of the land... She was beloved by everyone." 

"What does that have anything to do with our current situation, Techno?" Wilbur sneered, attempting to pull his arm away. Techno raised a hand to placate his brother, keeping the other one on Wilbur's arm to hold the bandage in place. 

"Listen to the rest of the story, Wilbur. You might learn something." 

Wilbur rolled his eyes and quieted down, letting Techno continue. 

"She was beloved by all, except one. Tigerclaw. He was her second-in-command, and she trusted him with her life. Do you know what he did?" 

"I expect it wasn't support her unconditionally," Wilbur said quietly. Techno nodded. 

"He tried to kill her in her own house, made sure there was a lot of chaos outside so that no one would know it was him. She was so betrayed and upset that after she banished him she lost her mind. She became distrustful of everyone, even her allies inside the clans. She swore to fight her gods and almost attacked another clan." 

Wilbur hummed, and Techno cut the bandage with a small knife. "I still don't see what that has to do with me, Techno." 

"She became paranoid, Wilbur. And not the kind where it's being scared of shadows- the long and grueling kind where no one involved was happy. The kind where it felt like an open wound, and everyone had to watch as their beacon of hope grew into the harbinger of doom. She showed favoritism, she got her clanmates killed, she got _children_ killed, Wilbur. She died with the knowledge that she may have destroyed her clan, and left the one person she trusted to clean up her mess." 

Wilbur licked his chapped lips. "What am I supposed to take away from this?" 

"It's a cautionary tale, Wilbur. You don't like Tubbo anymore, even though he's only trying to help. You drove Fundy away by showing him that Tommy would always be your favorite. You've even _disowned him,_ Wilbur. You're giving people the could shoulder for even _insinuating_ that they miss Manberg. That they wish they weren't in a cold, dark, and lonely ravine." 

"I mean, I'm justified! Tubbo could be reporting back to Schlatt, and Fundy burnt down the flag, and Tommy is the only one who's been with me since the very beginning, Techno, _tell me_ I don't deserve to be a little paranoid. _Tell me_ I don't-" 

Techno held up a hand, cutting Wilbur off. "You're justified, sure, but you _can't_ break down like this. You have a nation to reclaim and children to protect. If you're not careful, they're going to _die_." 

Wilbur straightened, looking offended. "I'm always careful." 

"Sure," Techno said. He stood up, brushing off his pants and picking up his sword from where he'd left it on top of a chest. He slid it into the hilt at his waist and turned around, looking his brother in the eyes. "Don't become like Bluestar, Wilbur. There's more to life than destroying the bonds of people close to you." 

Techno stalked out of the room, leaving Wilbur to ruminate on his thoughts. He was always one in favour of a dramatic exit, after all. 

Unbeknownst to Techno, Wilbur opened a line of contact to Dream. 

**_WilburSoot_ ** **whispers to** **_Dream_ ** **:** _I need your help. Do you have any spare explosives lying around?_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> if you like the way i write wilbur, i have also written [Understanding your position as King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128989), where wilbur blows up l'manberg, and and [welcome to eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663149), wilbur redemption fic. (i have not written anything for techno, but i aim to change that soon!!) 
> 
> my friend also wrote a song based on his arc called [disappear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhrOB0nFqA0), which is very good and i highly recommend :)


End file.
